


Welcome to Silent Hill fan art sketches

by Chandon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandon/pseuds/Chandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fan art sketches from Cleo2010's lovely Silent Hill fic. They arent very detailed, its just my take on what they might have looked like based on the descriptions in the fic.<br/>WARNING! There are MAJOR spoilers in here for those who have not read the original work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Silent Hill fan art sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Silent Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315174) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



> I apologize for the poor quality, but these are only sketches.  
> So, this is my personal favorite monster. Like it says it appears first in Chapter 25 and reappears several times afterwards, never disappointing in how terrifying its attacks are.  
> Its attack method is that, when its brain comes out, it causes its victim to hallucinate, and, when they are incapacitated and on the ground, it tries to give them a lobotomy.

 

 

**CHAPTER 2 -The Streets of Silent Hill**

This is the first monster that Sherlock meets. Its a patchwork monster with lazer lights, that resemble those of a sniper riffle, grafted onto all diferent parts of its body. It uses these lights to see by using them to detect motion. It seems to be very difficult to kill.

 

**CHAPTER 3 - Heaven's Night**

A little bit of nudity sorry  
Second monster Sherlock meets.  
This monster appears first in a strip club. It is mostly naked with long nails which it uses as its primary weapon. Its defining feature is that it doesn't have a mouth, but instead has smeared lipstick over top of it to appear like a mouth of a kind.  
It seems to be fairly easy to kill.

 


End file.
